Conventionally, internal combustion engines are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-301744 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-49456 (Patent Document 2) and Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 91-6590 (Non-patent Document 1).